Chief Krand
Chief Krand was a brave and vicious warrior who was the vice president of operations (VPO) for a slavery operation run by Ergobrezangian of the Nine Hells. He died in a blaze of glory when he attacked an unmarked target. See below for Eagani's self-researched history of Chief Krand. Eagani's possible history of Krand Please note the information contained in this article has yet to be verified by an independent source. Chief Krand (1352-current) was reported to have lived a very mediocre life in general. But this is because those who report did not know him well. The Early Years Almost nothing is known of Chief Krand's early years. It has been rumored that he was born somewhere in the hobgoblin enclaves to the south of the Nentir Vale, and was part of the traditional rite of passage known as the "We leave you to die on this here hill here." As hobgoblins are valued for their toughness only, hobgoblin infants would often be left to die on a hill. If they could survive one night in the cold, however, they would be welcomed back into the enclave. (Despite rumors that an ancient human civilization invented this practice, hobgoblins still fiercely defend this as a unique practice of their creation) Krand was left on this hill and promptly forgotten about. Fortunately, a week later and on the verge of death, Krand was found by a group of humans and brought to the Nentir Vale. It would be here in Winterhaven that he would grow up, and where he would receive his first name, Cinannis. Krand's years in Winterhaven were filled with conflict, however, as his hobgobliny past often put him at odds with the children of Winterhaven. Only one, Ernest Padraig, had any sympathy for him. Growing up together on the fruit of the land, Krand and Padraig would become fast friends while secretly stealing fruit from the farm of Krand's foster parents. The Bloodspear War All of this came to a head, however, when the Bloodspear Clan attacked the Nentir Vale and destroyed Winterhaven. Padraig, like those fellow Winterhavenians amongst whom they lived, swore his eternal hatred of all orcs. You see, Krand was 1/56 orc due to a some... unorthodox breeding during the golden age. As Krand appeared almost entirely orc-like, Padraig could no longer accept him as a friend or even citizen of Winterhaven. Krand turned his back of Winterhaven and the Nentir Vale. He ran from the Nentir Vale. The Bloodspear Clan initially accepted him--even giving him the name of a true orc, Krand--and it appeared for some time that Krand and Padraig really would meet on the field of battle. Krand was key to securing many victories, and rose through the ranks of the clan quickly. Truly, his many victories on the battlefield were really only tempered by his far more numerous defeats. In the end, however, the Bloodspear Clan came to realize that he really was a terrible soldier, and they came to regret his recruitment despite the advantage that his intimate knowledge of human civilization had afforded them. None of the clan had ever come to fully accept him as a true orc either--he was a hobgoblin, after all--and in the end they offered only exile or death. Thus, Krand was left to wander once again. The Crown-Key-Feather Operation The end of the war brought an uneasy calm to the Nentir Vale, and Krand found himself lost and alone in this desolate landscape of lush green fields and brash young adventurers. He realized that if he were not to find some allies, and quickly, he would be done for. Visions of his head on a spear next to some punk adventurers laughing around a campfire both angered and frightened him. It was in this weak and pitiful state that he would encounter Ergobrezangian of the Nine Hells. Ergobrezangian offered him a deal with the devil. It would turn out that Ergobrezangian was not so much the devil as a devil, however, and Krand had unwittingly ended up selling his soul to a small punk devil fresh out of hell. Unfortunate. Ergobrezangian had ambitions to start a small business in the Vale, and was looking for new prospects. Fresh from his failure of an infernal ice cream stand, Ergobrezangian was willing to take any ideas. Krand suggested capturing slaves and selling them abroad, and Ergobrezangian readily agreed, as this plan was far more nefarious than the zero-calorie-but-full-bodied-taste donut shop idea that Ergobrezangian had been playing with. Making it Big Over the next ten years, Krand would help build the Crown-Key-Feather operation from a small-time outfit selling homeless people caught from local taverns to a semi-large operation trading in premium slaves caught throughout the entire vale. One of his proudest moments was when he was finally able to take a hiatus to buy a shovel and manually dig a three-story luxury slaving base out of Thunderspire Mountain, a feat of manual labor that would take over a year. Some say he enjoyed that even more than shopping for fancy furniture from the the homes of the freshly enslaved or choosing members of the elite Door Guard unit that would serve the crown, key and feather. It would seem that Krand had finally succeeded in this crazy orc-eat-orc world. Secure in his position as vice president of operations, however, Krand spent little time working out in the gym. Thus he fell rather quickly to the very low level adventurers he once feared. Alas, tragic indeed. Category:Fallcrest